


Mary George

by Office



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Minor Character Death, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has traveled to many planets and many solar systems but none with secrets as dark and sinister as the twin planets of Karta, formerly called the Royal Tri Planets. What could these friendly citizens be hiding on their third planet? 11th Doctor w/ Clara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

Chapter 1

_The city was in complete chaos people running and shouting in the streets. The buildings were on fire and pure panic and mayhem was in the air. Little Mary George hid in his small house waiting for his parents to return. The screams and moving shadows kept him under the small couch his family had in the living room. He could smell the smoke from the fires, the thick aroma of burning wood and gas filled the air burning his nose and lungs. His parents must be on their way he thought, any minute now._

_Then shots were fired, the red lasers, a familiar site he had once seen before. Mary George crawled out from under the couch and rushed upstairs to his room. He pulled his wooden toy box to the window ledge, climbing on the top to see out of the window. The streets were lined with bodies and ash. He could see the Royal City in the distance, still radiating it's normal regal glow. The soldiers from the Hyde planet marched in line shooting down anything that moved and kicking down doors to his neighbor's houses. Mary George knew that he could not stay in his lovely home, that if he were ever to see his parents again he would have to make it to the Royal City._

_He put on his rubber boots and sled out the back door. He wouldn't have long before the soldiers reached his house. He ran down the ally, where he passed all the houses where his friends and family lived. He took a turned into an ally and onto the street, there were crowds of people, but none of which he recognized. People were all shouting, that they needed to make it to the Royal City. That the soldier scum had not penetrated the city walls. Mary George looked at the inner city, with it's strong white walls, if there was a place he could find his parents it would be at the Royal City._

_The guards in the Royal City rushed it's wealthy in habitats to the ships. There wasn't enough ships to save everyone on the planet, but the plan was already set in motion and there was no turning back now. The guards closed the gates, trying to ignore the screams of protest from the citizens below. This was for the good of the Royal Tri  Plants, if they could stop the invasion at Karta then perhaps they would have a chance to save the other two planets. The last of the residents in the inner city were loaded onto the escape ships. Some the of the people weep, knowing that not all of their friends and family would be saved, some only cared about themselves, pushing past families with children to make sure that they had seats on board the limited number of ships. The captain and head scientist watched as the Kartians pushed their way into the ships. They looked on at the site with heavy eyes and heavy hearts for the event that would come to past. Several of the head scientist working on the project had chosen to stay behind, others took their lives as a plea for forgiveness to the gods for what was to come. The ones that boarded the ships took a vow of silence to never speak of their terrible plans to save the planet._

_There was a rumble in the ground as the ships in the Royal City took off. Mary George had took a short cut through the park. He looked up into the night sky as the fifteen ships joined the stars in the sky. He smiled, at least their was some hope of getting of this planet. He had heard much from the grown-ups about the wicked invaders. How they wanted the life of the planet, located in the center. The core of the planet was made of pure diamond and filled the ground and soils of the planet with nutrients and life._

_Mary George cut through the fields of flowers and statues, over the hill was the main road into the Royal City. He made it to the top, but some did the soldiers waiting on the other side. Little Mary George stopped dead in his tracks as five fully arms soldiers walked towards him. The five men towered over him like gallows over a dead man's path. Little Mary George turned around hoping he could run back the way he came but in the distance several more fleets of soldiers were heading his way, more than likely heading for the Royal City. Mary turned back around towards the five soldiers. Where his face was met by the end of a laser gun, the barrel just inches away from the bridge of his nose._

_Little Mary George frantically looked around, his eyes darting left and right. He could hear the screams of the people, mixed in with the sounds of lasers being shot. Sweat built on his forehead as his eyes dilated and his lips quivered. A single tear built up in his eye, falling at the same time as the soldier with the gun to his head prepared to shoot. Suddenly a circle of fire and heat formed around the spot Mary George was standing. The fiery ring radiating from the child like a drop into water, burning everything in it's path. The soldier's bodies turned to ash, tree and flowers wiped from the planet like chalk from a board. Anything standing in it's way vaporized on contact, leaving only piles of wet fleshy ash behind. The wave of destruction and fire circled the entire planet, destroying the entire Hyde fleet as well as every citizen left of the planet. Screams, followed by explosions, then silence._

_Mary George opened his eyes. The smell of seered flesh and dirt filled his nose. He looked around, everything was black and charred, there was nothing left standing. Buildings, homes, trees, even the Royal City was nothing more then a sinched memory. The skies were black, filled with the dust of the residents unlucky enough to be trapped on the planet. "Mama?" Mary George looked around "Papa?" he started the cry "Mama!? Papa!?" but his calls were meet with nothing but eerie silence._

\---

The familiar sound of the Tartis echoed through the dirty ally, the big blue police box fading in and out before stabilization next to a dumpster and other bags of trash. Its two inhabitants stepped out, onto the asphalt ground.

Clara looked around the dirty ally “I still don’t get how people never seem to notice this thing,” she smiled, running her hands down the wooden box

“That’s that beauty of the universe,” The Doctor surveyed his box “People never seem to notice anything.” There was a tinge of disappointment on his face “But,” he clapped his hands rather loudly “What’s in important now is the celebration!”

Clara looked at him with a confused look “Celebration?”

“Yes,” he raced to the end of the ally way “This bi-planet celebration,”

Clara followed him, he straightened out his bow-tie

“Bi-planet? Is that even a world, dual-planet? Twin Planet! Ah Yes,” he swung back around to stare at Clara “A celebration.”

Clara’s face lit up “Okay, well lets hop to it!.”

The two rounded the corner, into the small suburban street.

It didn’t take the two to find the celebration, their were creatures with human like anatomy crammed in the streets. Each citizen varied in skin color, some were a soft light red, others were an egg shell blue, and a few where a milkier shade of lavender. Everyone was dancing, falling out of street bars, children ran through the streets carrying sparkling sticks in their hands. The houses and shops were decorated with colorful paper lamps and streamers and banners in every color. There was a cheerful up beat stream of music coming from down the street.

Clara could barely contain herself. She smiled at the Doctor, who was also equally excited. A group of woman  dancing in a line showered the Doctor and Clara with brightly dyed bead necklaces and places on halo of flowers onto of Clara’s head.

“Oh Doctor this is so exciting, what planet did you say we were on again,” Clara watched a group of children play  a game of what looked like jacks of the ground

“Sarta,” The Doctor waved to a drunken man

“Sarta? This is nice.” She stared up at the clear night sky, the moon was a beautiful shape of powderey neon blue “Everyone looks so—happy” she through up her hands

“So it would seem,” the Doctor noticed a man sitting alone at one of the street bars “Clara I’m-“ the Doctor pointed to the man sitting alone, but as if she knew what he was going to say, silently nodded and jumped off to join a Congo line

The Doctor smiled and made his way to the man sitting alone. The man was wearing a pair of brown faded pants. Which was clearly visibility worn, even though it was the dead of the night. He had on a dirty lab coat and his hair was missing in places. The Doctor took a seat next to him.

“Lovely celebration?” the Doctor made a waving motion with his hands, but the man continued to stare at his drink

The bartender walked over “What can I get for ya hun,” the man smiled at the Doctor “All drinks are half off all night.”

“None think you, but you won’t happen to have any berry tea?”

The bartender laughed “Of course hun” and walked to the other end of the bar

The Doctor turned around on his stool to face the street “What a celebration,” the Doctor looked at the moon high in the night sky

The man grunted, his face frowning adding to the already buried creases on his face “Mary,” he mumble

“I’m sorry?” The Doctor said

The man finished his drink, “It’s nothing” and walked off into the street

The bartender returned “Your berry tea”

The Doctor turned around “Thank You!” and tipped the bartender nicely before hopping into the streets.

He took small sips of his berry tea, smiling and nodded at the people passing by. It wasn’t hard to find Clara, she was leading a group of young children round and round in a weird line dance. She caught a glance of him and exited the line, much to the children's displeasure, but she sent them off with a bag of candy she had received from a local store owner and their smiles returned.

“Doctor!” she ran over “Where have you been?” she searched his eyes for answers

“Here,” he joked, but there was something sad hidden in his voice

“What’s wrong,” her smiled turned to concern

“Nothing,”he looked around for the man, then glanced at all the faces, and shops “Oo a book shop, come Clara” he grabbed her by the hand and led her over a dimly lit book shop.

Clara stopped in front of the store “Tons of Books, a whole collection on history and much much more?” she smiled at the Doctor, he couldn’t be serious, but the Doctor was already half way in the store “Doctor wait!” she laughed

The owner was sitting behind the counter, brushing a child’s hair “Can I help you sir?” the man said in the most kindest manner

The Doctor spun around “Why yes,” he stared deeply into the man’s eyes “What can you tell me about Karta?”

The store clerk’s face turned from cheery to sad “Thapus, go outside and join your friends,” the child nodded and smiled quickly before leaving the store. Once the child had left the store the owner turned to the Doctor “You’re not from around here. How do you know about Karta?” the man had a very serious expression on his face

The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around at all the trinkets and books in the shop “You know,” he paused to pick up a cute yellow wooden duck “Through the grape vine.”

The owner’s face sadden, then harden “Are you a collector?”

“Nope,” the Doctor stared him right in the face

“A pirate?”

“Not even close.” The Doctor continued to stare at the man “I’m the Doctor, I would like to know more about Mary.”

The shop owner sighed, closing his eyes and opening them “Mary, now that’s history.” The store own turned “Follow me.”

Clara and the Doctor followed the older man to the back, where there was an old wooden door. The store owner switched on a set of lights to a stone pathway. It looked almost as old as some of the books in the shop. At the end of the hallway, were a set of stairs. The owner led them down.

“What’s this all about?” Clara whispered

“Just a little history.” The Doctor responded

It was getting darker and darker in the stairwell, the owner advised them to watch their step. Soon everyone was engulfed in complete darkness.

“Um,” The doctor stretched his arms in front of him, but there was no response

He heard Clara scream

“Clara!” the Doctor jerked around, but it was too dark to see her “Clara!!”

In the far corner of the room, there was a flicker of light, coming from a match a taller man was holding. The Doctor made his way to her but as he walked closer more candles were lit. He was surrounded. The man holding Clara had a gun to her head and from the shadows came the store owner, followed by a tall man with one gray eye and long black hair.

The clerk spoke first “Why are you so interested in Karta,”

The Doctor put up his hands defensively “Please, just let Clara go.”

The man with the gun tighten his grip

And the clerk’s facial expression hardened “I wont ask you again.”

 

\----

D: Oh no, Clara is in danger! What secrets does this planet have to hide that would cause them to stoop down to this level of violence. Stay toned for more!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor looked at Clara and back at the clerk “I just, I just want to talk. That's all, I mean you no harm.”

The taller man with the long black hair stepped into the dim candle light “And why would some outsider want to know about Karta?” the man stepped closer to the Doctor “Some poacher, some thief. Did the tales of the great treasure trickle down the grape vine to your ears, while you were sucking on some poison at a dirty bar in the waste?” the man’s face was riddled with anger and hatred “Or are you some curious explorer, interested in legends and nightmares that await you on Karta! Which are you Doctor!”

The Doctor straightened his posture, staring the half blind man in the face “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with a little curiosity.” He looked around the room his face twisted disgust “Like why for instance are there three life supporting planets in this solar system but only two have booming populations. When just 300 hundred years ago the great planet of Karta was teeming with life and now it has been reduced to nothing but a hep of ash! Tell me, I'm just dieing to now, because it seems that all the citizens have forgotten the history of Karta!” the Doctor's eyes were cold and serious as he stared down the taller man standing next to the clerk

The store owner sighed "That is enough," he made a waving motion with his hands for the guard holding Clara to release her "I suppose there is no stopping curiosity." The expression on his face showed the great sadness in his heart "Archer, show them to the back."

Archer scowled "But Henri!" but the expression on the store owner's face showed that he would not budge.

Clara and the Doctor followed closely behind Archer.

The Doctor looked over to Clara "You alright?" he said with the greatest concern

She nodded "Yeah," the two walked behind Archer until they reached an archway leading them into a make shift underground space port.

The space port was teeming with scruffy looking people and aliens of all different types. The creatures were unloading and loading unmarked boxes and cargo containers. Some of the residents had guns, others just personal items in bags and sacks. The place was thick with smug and steam clouds and the floors were wet from the constant dropping from the surface. Archer, followed by Henri, the Doctor, and Clara were led to a single stone stairwell. The stone stairwell looked very old and was built into the surrounding wall. They continue to ascend the imbedded stairwell until they reached a wooden door. Which Archer opened with great displeasure.

"Enter," the half blind man grunted, holding out his hand to hold the door.

The Doctor and Clara entered the room. It looked like it could have been someone's room at some point. There was a tinge of nostalgia coming off the walls and if you looked close enough you might have spotted a faded finger painting or two. Now, however the small room was filled with papers and scrolls. The back walls were lined with mounds of books and artifacts. In front of the books was a large chest that served as a desk and five wooden chairs around it. The clerk took his seat behind the chest desk and waved for the Doctor and his friend to have a seat as well. Archer stood in the back eying the couple with his one good eye.

"I'm so sorry about my actions before," the clerk slumped into his lightly cushioned chair "But as of late, there has been a resurgence of the Karta legend. And while usually I am more selective of whom I tell it's story too, I have found that it is-" he paused glancing at a picture of his family he kept on his desk "More easyier to let the persons asking find out themselves." there was no emotion behind his gaze.

The Doctor leaned in closer, resting his arms on his thighs "Please, Henri, tell me the story."

There was a sense of sincerity behind his brown eyes that made Henri feel for a second that perhaps this one was different. Henri sighed staring off into the corner at Archer, who returned his gaze. However Henri knew that know matter how he felt that this would be nothing new, a couple of explores interested in the stories behind Karta and Mary showing up and asking questions. Only to die in the firey hell that is now overtaking the planet. Henri didn't want any more part in it.

Archer sensed his discomfort and took at seat next to the wary shop owner.

Henri spoke "First let me start off by asking again." he paused "Why are you so interested in the story behind Mary, behind Karta?"

The Doctor stared right into the man's eyes "Because a child's cries must never go unanswered into the night."

The expression on Archer's and Henri's face were compassionate. Archer relaxed back into his wooden chair "You sound like my sister," he actually smiled "She wants so greatly to go to Karta and take our planet back. She's a smart girl, but her dreams are far beyond her reach."

"Hmp" a tall thin, lavender skinned woman appeared at the door "Is that what you think of my dreams brother." she laughed, kicking herself off of the door frame

"Zoei, it's nice to see you." Henri smiled "How's your mother?"

"Ok I guess," the woman dressed in a short off white dress and off white pants walked over to the desk

Archer sighed

Zoei looked over at the Doctor and his companion "Who are the stiffs?"

The Doctor turned to her "Oy, we're hardly 'stiffs'"

Zoei laughed "With that bow-tie, right!"

Clara laughed, while the Doctor pouted muttered something about how bow-ties were cool.

Henri cleared his throat "Zoei, this is the Doctor and Miss Clara. They are interested in traveling to Karta."

Silence fell in the room as Zoei stared at the two of them "You don't say." she squinted her eyes "And what do a bunch of outsiders know about Karta."

"They know about Mary." Henri face went cold again

Zoei scoffed "Probably of bunch of poachers then!"

Archer looked at his sister "They're interested in saving the child."

Zoei slammed her hands on the desk "Help that monster! Not a chance, he can burn with the rest of the scum traveling to Karta! Listen Doctor, travel to Karta or not, but you try and get in my way of taking my planet back I wont hesitate putting two bullets in your head!" she stormed out of the room

Henri shook his head "Are you sure you're alright with letting your only remaining sibling parish in the horrors of Karta?" he addressed Archer

"There was never any hope for Densi,” Archer shook his head “And I can’t stop Zoei from making the same mistake.” The room remained silent for several minutes

The Doctor clapped his hands together in an attempt to break the silence “Lets not bring down the mood shall we, Henri, Archer, where do we board?” the two men stared blankly at the Doctor for a minute.

On the take off platform workers were busy loading the intra-planet ship for departure. It looks like there was going to be a small crew. The Doctor and Clara watched the the crew members converse and load things on board. He looked at each and every one of their faces, paying special attention to the lavender woman shouting orders at every one.

Clara stared blankly off into the distance before bringing her focus back on the Doctor next to her "You do know what you're getting yourself into?"

He clenched his jaw "Nope," he looked at Clara with the same wild look of excitement that he had every time they were about to do something stupid.

Clara nodded feeling the excitement built inside her, raising the tiny hairs on her neck "So business as usual?" she smiled

The Doctor laughed, "Business as usual!"

The two laughed, unaware of the dangers yet to come.


End file.
